Meat and Potatoes
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: Garret Ravensdale is a new student transferring to St. Chronica's Academy and doesn't have very many friends; until he stumbles upon the Neighbour's Club! Join Garret as he journeys through daily life with the club, hilarity, friendship and romance ensue in Meat and Potatoes! OC (Garret) X Sena and Kodaka X Yozora.
1. The Englishman with few friends

**Meat and Potatoes, Chapter One: The Englishman without many friends**

* * *

><p>Leonis: Welcome friends and readers alike, to Meat and Potatoes!<p>

Sena: Wait...who are you?

Leonis: I'm the author of this fanfiction and it's my first ever Haganai fanfic!

Sena: OK!

Leonis: Intro please?

Riku: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Haganai. If he did...me and Kodaka would be getting kinky in the bedroom!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: The Englishman without many friends<span>**

Garret walks through the gates of St. Chronica's Academy, hesitantly looking around. Our English protagonist was self-taught from the Oxford University library, where he spent most of his day as his father is the dean. Since age 4 Garret has taught himself from the resources available in the library, making him highly intelligent and fluent in a variety of languages; except speaking to people.

Gripping the straps of his bag tightly, he makes his way inside the school building and up to the door of his classroom; Class 2-5. Upon entering the classroom, many people begin to judge Garret based simply upon his appearance.

Garret is tall, being 5 feet 11 inches or 180 centimetres with shiny chocolate brown hair with a long fringe and a longer back which hides the back of his neck. His eyes are a startling bright aquamarine, standing out against his rather pale skin; pale from a combination of not going outside and the regular British weather. He appears rather scrawny from a first glance, but at closer observation, he is well-built, with a firm, muscular build. Garret is wearing the standard St. Chronica's Academy uniform with a wristband made of string and Celtic rune stones.

The teacher approaches the hesitant English boy and smiles "Would you like to introduce yourself?" which is answered with a nod.

"H-Hello...I'm Garret Ravensdale, a transfer student from England..." He trails off when he sees Sena. "Butterfly?" He says to her, as the blonde widens her eyes.

"Moth?" The girl replies as she elevates herself from her seat, the two approaching each other and staring for a while.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." The brown-haired male says coyly.

"Are you even wearing it anymore?" Pouts Sena, her mood brightened when a moth attached to a pendant is dug out from the collar of his shirt.

"It's a memento of our first meeting" Garret smiles.

"Ms. Kashiwazaki, Mr. Ravensdale, could you please be seated?" The teacher requests, the two students sitting themselves down, Garret sitting behind Kodaka.

Towards the end of class, a piece of paper drops onto Garret's desk. The paper reads;

_Heya Moth,_

_Hope you're free this afternoon. if you are, follow me and Kodaka, the guy in front of you, to the Neighbour's Club!_

_From, Butterfly_

The message makes Garret smile as the bell rings and Garret heaves himself from his seat, following Sena and Kodaka closely to the Neighbour's Club.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! Remember to <strong>Follow<strong>, **Favourite **and **Review**!

* * *

><p>Next time on Meat and Potatoes:<p>

A Butterfly introduces a Moth!


	2. A Butterfly introduces a Moth!

** Chapter 2: A Butterfly introduces a Moth**

* * *

><p>Leonis: Welcome to Chapter 2!<p>

Sena: This chapter better be good...

Leonis: It will have THE FEELS!

Sena: The feels?

Leonis: Nevermind, Intro please?

Sena: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Haganai!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Last Time on Meat and Potatoes<strong>

_The message makes Garret smile as the bell rings and Garret heaves himself from his seat, following Sena and Kodaka closely to the Neighbour's Club._

* * *

><p><span><strong>This time on Meat and Potatoes<strong>

Garret enters the chaos that is the Neighbour's Club hesitantly; afraid of what he might see inside. Upon entering, he sees Yozora reading a novel, Rika doing something rather conspicuous; most likely playing a boys' love game. Yukimura is standing quietly in her butler's outfit, completely obedient to 'big brother' and Kobato is arguing with the 'servant of God' Maria.

Garret clears his throat, causing the entire club to look his way;

"Ahhh! A cute boy!" Maria squeals "Kate says cute boys chew up and spit out cute little girls like me!" She whimpers.

"W-What? I'm cute? I would never take advantage of you little one" He smiles sympathetically.

"Hey! Don't call me 'little one'!" She pouts "I'm Maria, the supervisor of the Neighbour's Club!" She smiles.

"Kehehe so another foolish mortal has fallen into my trap" Kobato cackles slightly, making Garret sweatdrop.

Yozora marches straight up to him, glaring at his taller figure "And just who are **YOU**?" The raven-haired girl queries.

"I-I'm Garret Ravensdale! I'm a transfer student from England, I'm in class 2-5!" He blurts out, obviously slightly frightened.

"Yozora! Don't frighten the newbie, especially since he's my friend!" Sena shouts at Yozora, walking over to Garret.

"It's good that you're here Moth" She smiles.

"It feels good to finally see you again, Butterfly" He smiles, hugging the buxom blonde with the butterfly clip.

"So Garret, are you gonna take Sena on the table or in the bedroom?" Rika smirks in a perverted way.

"WHAT?! No no no, me and Butterfly are only friends!" Garret states adamantly.

"What's with the pet name then?" She asks.

"Pet name? What pet name?" He asks coyly.

"You call Meat Butterfly!" Yozora exclaims.

"Her name is Sena! Not Meat! And Butterfly and Moth were made up by our fathers because of our differing personalities!" Garret roars.

Sena presses her head against Garret's chest "Please calm down...Garret" She pleads and he does just that.

"Only for you Sena" He smiles, causing her to blush.

"So, who's this?" Kodaka asks inquisitively.

"Have you not been paying attention? I'm Garret Ravensdale, Sena's childhood friend" He smiles.

"Nice to meet you" Kodaka says before returning to doing whatever he was doing.

"So how did you two meet?" Yukimura asks curiously.

"Our fathers are very close friends, and both happen to be deans of schools" Garret smiles.

"Yeah! My father is dean of St. Chronica's and Garret's dad is dean of Oxford University in England!" Sena cheers.

"That's so cool! Can I sleep with you to increase my chances of getting in?" Rika asks.

"No." Garret says bluntly.

"Kyaa~ How cool!" Rika exclaims.

"Ok then..." He smiles bashfully.

"Would you like to watch me play a dating game?" Sena asks.

"Sure" is Garrets simple reply.

He follows Sena over to the TV and sits down beside her, smiling intently with a slight blush.

"What's your relationship with Kodaka?" The brown-haired Englishman asks.

"Well...our father's arranged some kind of marriage, so we were fiancées" She says glumly

"Were?" He asks.

"I got daddy to call off the marriage" She says simply.

"Oh o-ok..." Garret says coyly.

* * *

><p>The day flies by and Sena offers to walk Garret home, odd considering how far away she lives. They stop at the gate of Garret's home; the both of them smiling.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home Butterfly" He smiles.

"No problem, Moth" She grins in reply.

As Garret begins to walk towards his front door, he turns around to face Sena "I'm always here if you need me" He smiles.

"Thank you" She smiles.

Garret enters his home and Sena decides to take a long walk by Kodaka's house.

* * *

><p>Outside Kodaka's house, Sena passes by something she hoped she'd never see <strong>ever<strong>; Kodaka is making out with Yozora! Sena coughs a bit too loudly, drawing their attention to her.

"...Sena..." is all that Kodaka can muster.

"You jealous Meat?" Yozora grins cheekily.

Sena feels her blood boil with rage as her eyes erupt in a river of tears, and she sprints off to the only place where someone loves her like that; Garret's house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! Remember to <strong>Favourite<strong>, **Follow **and **Review**!

* * *

><p>Next time on Meat and Potatoes:<p>

A Moth consoles a Butterfly!


	3. A Moth consoles a Butterfly

**Chapter Three: A Moth consoles a Butterfly**

* * *

><p>Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Three!<p>

Yozora: So you're the author...thanks.

Leonis: Thanks? For what?

Yozora: For hooking me up with Kodaka...

Leonis: Don't mention it. Intro please?

Yozora: **Leonis Serviert does not own Haganai.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Last Time on Meat and Potatoes<strong>

_Sena feels her blood boil with rage as her eyes erupt in a river of tears, and she sprints off to the only place where someone loves her like that; Garret's house._

* * *

><p><span><strong>This Time on Meat and Potatoes<strong>

Sena sprints up to Garret's door, banging vigorously against it with her fist. Garret, confused why someone would come knocking at this hour, answers the door to a bawling Sena, whom collapses into his arms.

"Woah Butterfly...what happened?!" Garret asks with a sense of urgent concern.

"I...I saw...I saw Kodaka...kiss Yozora, that slut!" She bawls into Garret's shirt, but he doesn't care that his shirt is wet, he just wants her to get better.

_'He should have known full well that Sena likes him...that ass! I'm going to have words with him at the club tomorrow' _He thinks as he hugs the weeping blonde and invites her inside.

"Garret? Who's that?" The concerned older woman, Garret's Aunt asks.

"She's a friend Aunty Liza" Garret reassures.

"Should I make some hot cocoa?" She asks, which is answered by an in-sync nod from the two teens.

Garret sits on the couch, still holding Sena as they sit in silence for a few moments.

"Garret?" Sena says shyly.

"Yes Sena?" Said boy smiles.

"I...I've never been in so much emotional pain before, do you know what it's like?" She asks coyly.

"Yes, Sena I do. It's someone I'm incredibly close to and also someone whom I'm watching in agony as she falls for another man..." Garret sighs heavily, bundling his free hand into a fist.

"That's awful! W-Who is this lucky girl?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Well Butterfly...I can't say just yet" He sighs.

"Oh...Ok. I understand, secrets" She says glumly.

"Do you really want to know?" Garret asks which is replied by a swift nod.

"You, Sena. I'm in love with you" He smiles.

Sena's eyes widen at her friend saying this "R-Really? What made you fall for me?" She asks with a faint blush.

"Everything about you. Your looks, your personality, your intelligence, everything Sena. Everything about you is the reason I fell in love. I know we haven't seen each other for 10 years but my mind still held onto you and your father would visit regularly and show off pictures of how you'd matured. The more I saw these and remembered you, the more I fell in love" Garret smiles sweetly with a slight tear appearing in his left eye.

"Oh Garret..." She says happily with teary eyes and a slight blush.

"I really love you Sena" He smiles sincerely with an adamant and honest tone.

"I...I love you too Garret" She smiles sweetly and nuzzles into his chest.

"That's so good to hear Sena...my beautiful butterfly" He grins.

"Cocoa's ready" Aunty Liza announces as she sets two mugs out on the cofee table in front of them.

"Thank you Aunty" Garret smiles.

"Thanks Mrs. Ravensdale" Sena smiles.

"Oh no dear, Mrs. Ravensdale is Garret's mother, please call me Liza" Aunty Liza states.

"Ok Liza" Sena smiles slightly as she takes a sip of her cocoa.

"It's good, isn't it Sena?" Garret says cheerfully.

"Yep! It really is Liza!" She smiles in reply.

"Now dear, we have a spare room if you'd like to stay the night" Aunty Liza smiles.

"That would be nice, thank you" Sena smiles politely.

"Now kids, do you two have any revision or homework to do?" The mother-like figure asks.

"No, we're in the top class and are top of our class, we get everything done in class!" Garret smirks.

Aunty Liza exits the room as the two teens sit in cheerful silence, quietly sipping their delicious hot cocoa. A few moments later, Liza comes back through with a pair of flannel pyjamas that look too small for her.

"Here dear, wear these for tonight" Liza says handing Sena the pyjamas and taking the empty cups away.

"Thank you" The blonde teen replies.

The two teens head upstairs, Garret showing Sena to her room and then heading into his own; changing into a grey t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. Sena gets changed into the set of aquamarine flannel pyjamas given to her, they just happen to match the colour of her butterfly hair clip. Sena exits her room as Garret exits the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Goodnight Sena" He smiles as he enters his room with a bed, bookshelves galore, a desk, a TV. a games console with a pile of games stacked neatly into the shelving unit underneath, a closet and a chest of drawers.

Sena brushes her teeth thoroughly before heading back into the room she's sleeping in. It's filled with gender neutral colours like yellow and green, though small hints of lilac and pink are dotted across the room. The bed is quite large with a comfy mattress, a mattress pad, soft pillows and a fluffy duvet. Sena nestles into the comfy bed and quickly falls into a peaceful and dreaml sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Garret is the first to arise of the two teens that morning, and he heads into Sena's room. Opening the door silently he looks over her attractive and buxom sleeping form.

"Good morning Butterfly" He smiles sweetly, watching as Sena stirs quietly from her peaceful slumber.

"Morning Moth" She yawns as she stretches her lean yet curvy form and shuffles out of bed.

"How did you sleep?" He asks as they exit the room and head down the hallway.

"Very well, that bed is SO comfy" She giggles slightly as they head down the stairs.

"I bet it is" Garret smiles as they enter the kitchen, where Auntie Liza has set out their breakfast.

"Alright! Let's Eat~" The two teens say in unison as they chow down on their delicious breakfast.

After breakfast, the two teens head into their respective rooms and get changed for school. The two teens meet in the hallway and exit the house, heading off to school.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At School<span>**

Garret and Sena did their classes as per usual; with ease. Everything was so simple that they ended up doing next weeks work in this class. Arriving at the Neighbor's Club; the two entering side-by-side. The club is partaking in its regular shenanigans; Kobato and Maria are fighting, Yukimura is standing silently and Rika is reading a book, most likely something perverted. The one differing thing from the norm is Kodaka and Yozora.

Yozora is laying on Kodaka's chest as the two make out, the two making occasional noises to display their pleasure.

"Oh, look who finally showed up" Yozora smirks.

"Shut it bitch" Sena growls.

"Calm down Meat" Kodaka warns.

"D-Did you just call me Meat?! You never call me that!" Sena exclaims.

"Well...I just did" Kodaka says in a rather mean tone, which is totally unlike him.

"What did you do to him Yozora?!" Sena sobs and Garret wraps his arms around her.

"I made him realize what a horrible person you are" She smirks.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Sena tries to leap at Yozora, but is held back by Garret.

"She isn't worth your energy" Garret smiles.

"Of course" She smiles in reply, earning a hateful glare from Yozora.

Yozora and Kodaka continue to snuggle on the club room couch as Garret sits with Sena as she boots up a dating game. Garret assists Sena as she plays her dating game, telling her how most guys think and how to get the best possible romantic outcomes, laughing and smiling all the while.

"You're so good to me Garret" Sena smiles as she leans back onto Garret's chest, gazing up intently at him.

"Thanks Sena" He smiles in reply.

The two gaze at each other in silence until the two teens muster up the courage and lean in, sharing a heated and passionate kiss.

"Do you wanna...stay over at mine? As repayment for letting me stay with you?" The buxom blonde asks the brown-haired Englishman.

"That sounds great" Garret smiles, kissing Sena once again.

The two lay on the carpet in each other's embrace until they pick themselves up and walk out of the club room, heading to Garret's house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Garret's House<strong>

The brown-haired teen packs an overnight bag of everything he'll need for staying at Sena's; a change of every item of clothing and some other items like a comb, toothbrush among other thing. Garret then meets Sena outside, where she is standing by the car Stella is using to take them to Sena's house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arrival at Sena's House<strong>

The car pulls up outside Sena's mansion home at the two teens step out, heading inside to Sena's room to enjoy their sleepover...

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! Remember to <strong>Follow, Favorite <strong>and **Review!**

* * *

><p>Next time on Meat and Potatoes:<p>

Sleepover at Sena's!


End file.
